Toujours Pur
by NicoleKidmanFanxD
Summary: Nach dem tragischen Tod von ihren Eltern erfährt Hermine, dass sie keineswegs eine Muggelgeborene ist. Sie ist ein Reinblut und wurde als Baby weggegeben. Doch was passiert wenn sie nun in all den Ferien zu ihren wahren Eltern muss, die keine geringeren als die Malfoys sind? Hermione/Narcissa/Draco/Lucius
1. Pureblood?

_Hallöchen :D_

_Mal wieder irgendweine FF von mir. Diesmal gehts um Hermine und die Malfoys (wie ihr in der Beschreibung schon gelesen habt). Joa, viel gibt's nicht zu sagen, nur das in allen meinen Fics (auch in dieser) die Malfoy's nicht die Superbösen sind sondern sie in Gegenwart von Freunden oder Verwandten sich nicht so eiskalt zeigen. Aber wenn ma mal jemanden nicht kennt, werden sie sofort wieder zu diesen Eisklötzen (werden wir auch noch mitbekommen) :D_  
_Ps: Dadurch, dass ich die Malfoy's so lieb und nett dargestellt habe, ist es warscheinlich OOC._  
_Also: Wer die Malfoy's als liebe und herzliche Menschen nicht mag, sollte hier das Lesen beenden :)_  
_Hoffe es gefällt euch :D_

**Toujours Pur**

"Miss Granger, kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro." sagte Dumbeldore. Hermine's Herz schlug schneller. Sie hatte doch garnichts angestellt. Vielleicht waren ihre Noten zu schlecht? Oh Gott, nein! Ihre Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume.

„Nehmen sie doch bitte Platz." Hermine setzte sich vor Dumbeldore's Schreibtisch. Sie war noch nie in Dumbeldore's Büro gewesen. Sie betrachtete alles genau und ihr fiel der wunderschöne Phönix auf.

„Niedliches Tier. Sie wissen sicher, was für ein Tier das ist." Hermine nickte.

„Nun, sie fragen sich bestimmt, warum ich sie hergebracht habe." Wieder nickte Hermine.

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, es ist nicht schulisches." Sie entspannte sich und sackte in den Sessel zurück.

"Eher etwas privates." Sofort schrak sie wieder hoch. Hatten ihre Eltern vor sie von der Schule zu nehmen oder hatten sie kein Geld mehr um die Kosten zu decken? Ihr Herz hämmerte.

"Miss Granger, es tut mir wirklich leid ihnen das zu sagen aber ihre Eltern sind vor einer Woche bei einem tragischen Unfall gestorben." Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihre Eltern...tot? Nein!

"Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte bessere Neuigkeiten." Sie nickte und ein paar Tränen kullerten ihr herunter. Sie waren weg…für immer! Sie würde sie nie wieder sehen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt die Zeit zurück zu drehen und alles Böse, was sie je zu ihren Eltern gesagt hatte, zurück zu nehmen.

"Wo soll ich denn dann in den Ferien hin? Niemand ist hier." sagte sie unter Tränen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. "Und Ron ist mit seiner Familie auf Reisen."

"Das ist mir bewusst, Miss Granger und habe ich ihnen noch etwas Zweites zu erzählen." Hermine schaute Dumbeldore neugierig an, hoffentlich war es was Besseres. _Oh…wenn Hermine nur wüsste._

"Aber das müssen sie mit eigenen Augen sehen." Dumbeldore nahm seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn an den Kopf und zog etwas blau-silbriges aus seinem Kopf. Er gab es in ein Fläschen und überreichte es Hermine.

"Sehen sie selbst." Hermine ging zu der Wasserschüssel, schüttete die Erinnerungen hinein und tauchte ab.

_Sie befand sich im London der Zauberwelt, jedoch war sie bei einer anderen Familie und war noch sehr klein, ein Baby um genau zu sein. Sie sah auch nicht aus wie sie selbst….aber sie wusste, dass sie es war. Sie hatte Platinblondes Haar und blaue Augen._

_"Wir können sie nicht behalten! Der dunkle Lord wird sie umbringen!" hörte sie eine bekannte Frauenstimme. Einen Moment lang wusste sie, wer es war doch kurz darauf vergaß sie es wieder._

_"Ich weiß." sagte eine dunkle Männerstimme. "Wir müssen sie weggeben. Ich habe nichtmehr viel Zeit, der dunkle Lord ruft mich." Hermine hörte wie jemand wegapperierte, dann kam eine Frau an ihr Kinderbett und hob sie heraus. Sie konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen aber in ihrer Stimme lag etwas Vertrautes._

_"Meine kleine Hermine. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich weggeben, es ist zu deinem Besten! Du wirst immer meine Tochter bleiben, egal was passiert! Ich liebe dich"_

Hermine tauchte wieder auf.

"I-i-i-ich bin...?" stotterte sie.

"Ja Hermine, du bist adoptiert."

"Warum hat man mir das nie erzählt?"

"Das wissen wir nicht, jedenfalls bist du eine reinblütige Hexe."

"Das heißt ich bin eine volle Magierin?" Dumbeldore nickte. Das tat gut. Wenigstens konnte Malfoy sie nun nichtmehr Schlammblut nennen.

"Übrigens, nur falls du es wissen möchtest, dein Talent für Kräuterkunde und besonders für Zaubertränke hast du von deiner Mutter geerbt. Sie war fabelhaft darin."

"Sehe ich ihr ähnlich?" Dumbeldore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist kompliziert. Als Baby hast du deiner Familie unglaublich ähnlich gesehen. Man hätte nicht leugnen können, dass du zu ihnen gehörst. Als dich dann deine Eltern weggaben, hat man dein Aussehen verzaubert damit du in die Muggelwelt passt aber du willst nun bestimmt wissen, wer deine Eltern sind." Hermine nickte eifrig.

"Hier auf diesem Pergament findest du alle Antworten. Ich würde sagen, sie lesen es sich in aller Ruhe durch." Wieder nickte Hermine. Was würde dieses Pergament wohl offenbaren?

"Danke Professor." sagte sie höflich und verließ das Büro. Den ganzen Weg lang bis zu ihrem Schlafsaal grübelte Hermine. Wer könnten ihre wahren Eltern sein? Vielleicht die Weaslys? Das wäre schon schön, denn Molly war wirklich nett. Sie öffnete die Schlafzimmertür, setzte sich auf das Bett öffnete das Siegel des Pergaments und las es mit einem komischen Gefühl durch.

Name: Hermine Jean Granger

Adoptivmutter: Jean Granger

Adoptivvater: Anthony Granger

Geburtsname: Hermine Serena Narcissa Malfoy

Biolg. Mutter: Narcissa Malfoy geb. Black

Biolg. Vater: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Bruder: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Hermine wurde schlecht. "Nein!" schrie sie. Hermine knüllte das Pergament zusammen und schmiss es gegen es Wand. Wie konnte man sie zwölf Jahre lang nur so belügen? Wie konnte Dumbeldore das aalles zulassen? Die Malfoy's konnte nicht ihre Eltern sein! Unmöglich! Sie rannte herunter zu Dumbeldore und öffnete mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht die Tür.

"Ist das wirklich wahr? Bitte sagen sie mir, dass das nur ein fauler Zauber ist." Dumbelodre schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Miss Granger, es ist wahr. Die Malfoy's sind ihre Eltern und glauben mir, sie liebten sie als Kind wirklich sehr." Hermines Übelkeit verschwand und wurde durch puren Zorn ersetzten. Die Malfoys und lieben? Das passt nicht!

"Das glaube ich nicht. Lucius Malfoy kann nicht lieben!"

"Doch, dass kann er." entgegnete Dumbeldore. "Warum hat Draco sie wohl die ganzen Woche in Ruhe gelassen? Weil er von mir und seinen bzw. ihren Eltern dazu beauftragt wurde. Er weiß es auch erst seit kurzem." In ihren Kopf drehte sich alles. Malfoy als Bruder…na toll! Was würden wohl Harry und Ron dazu sagen?

"Ich glaube, ich bleibe in den Ferien doch hier. Mir ist es egal ob jemand da ist oder nicht. Ich will alles, bloß nicht zu diesen arroganten Malfoys!"

"Das geht nicht. Sie müssen in den Ferien zu den Malfoy's, das hat das Zauberreiminesterium so entschieden, da sie außer ihnen keine lebenden Verwandten mehr haben. Wir können sie nicht in der Schule lassen, es wird keine Mensch da sein. Kein Lehrer, kein Schüler…nur die Hausgeister."

"Nein, das alles hat bestimmt nur Doloris Umbridge entschieden!" Dumbeldore schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte Mitleid mit dem armen Mädchen.

"Es tut mir Leid für sie. Am besten packen sie schon mal ihre Sachen. Morgen ist der letzte Schultag und da werden sie nicht viel Zeit haben. " Hermine stand wortlos auf und ging zur Tür.

"Professor?" fragte sie und drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Darf ich es jemandem erzählen?"

"Natürlich. Es wird ihnen helfen, darüber zu reden. Nach den Ferien wird es vermutlich die ganze Schule wissen, denn wenn die Malfoys plötzlich mit einem neuen Kind auftauchen wird das der Tagesprophet berichten." erklärte ihr Dumbeldore und Hermine verließ den Raum. Auf dem Gang traf sie auf Harry und Ron. Sie warf sich den beiden heulend in die Arme,

"Hey! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht! Wo warst du? Was ist los?" fragte Harry und Hermine schaute beide an.

"Ich erkläre es euch im Gemeinschaftsraum." Harry und Ron nickten und folgten ihr in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Hermine ihnen alles stotternd und unter Tränen erzählte.

"Was? Die Malfoy's sind deine richtigen Eltern?" fragte Harry bemitleidend. Hermine nickte nur.

"Beim heiligen Gryffindor! Dann ist das Bleichgesicht von Draco dein Bruder!" Wieder nickte Hermine und wieder fing sie an zu weinen. Harry und Ron waren sofort an Ort und Stelle um sie zu trösten.

"Ich muss sogar Morgen, wenn die Weihnachtsferien anfangen, zu ihnen! Meine Adoptiveltern haben keine Verwandten mehr!" Allein schon der Gedanke, die Weihnachtsferien in einem riesigen Manor zu verbringen und sämtliche Regel zu befolgen schauderte Hermine.

"Ach Quatsch! Du kommst mit zu uns! Meine Mum hat bestimmt nichts dagegen und Ginny wird sich freuen!" sagte Ron fröhlich. Hermine schluchzte und schüttelte, wie so oft, den Kopf. Sie war einfach nicht in der Lage zu sprechen,

"Das geht nicht! Das Zauberreiministerium hat das alles schon festgelegt! Die Malfoys sind nun meine Familie, damit muss ich klar kommen. Zum Glück bin ich zum größten Teil in Hogwarts aber wenn ich nach den Ferien zurückkomme, wird jeder Bescheid wissen."

"Ich weiß." sagte Harry verständnisvoll.

"Dir macht das nichts aus?"

"Warum sollte mir das ganze etwas ausmachen Hermine, du bist meine beste Freundin! Ohne dich wäre ich schon zigmal umgekommen! Ich weiß, dass du die Alte bleiben wirst."

" Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch! Bald bist du eine mächtige Hexe und dann musst du sie nie wieder sehen." Das konnte Hermine jedoch weniger aufmuntern. Plötzlich hörte man ein Räuspern.

„Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasly, warum sind die nicht in ihrem Zaubertränkeunterricht?" fragte Professir McGonegall, doch als sie das Mädchen sah wurde ihr alles klar. Dumbeldore hatte ihr alles erzählz.

„Gehen sie bitte in ihren Zaubertränkeunterricht, sonst wird ihnen Professor Snape noch fünfzig Punkte abziehen. Ich denke, Ms. Granger sollte sich ausruhen." Harry und Ron gingen mit einem letzten aufmunternden Blick zu Hermine wieder zum Unterricht und Hermine ging langsam die Treppen zum Gryffindorschlafraum herauf.

"Miss Granger?" rief ihr Professor McGonegall nach.

"Ja?"

"Ab Bahnhof wird sie ein Chauffeur der Malfoy's abholen und zu Malfoy Manor bringen."

"Okay." Professor McGonegall nickte ihr noch einmal zu uns dann verschwand Hermine im Schlafsaal. Sie konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Sie hatte Lucius einmal getroffen und das hatte ihr schon gereicht…wie würde dann Narcissa sein?

Der Morgen kam schneller als sie erhofft hatte und schon bald saß sie im Zug.

"Alles fertig zum Abfahren!" hörte man einen Mann schreien und dann rollte der Zug los. Während der Fahrt redeten sie wenig über die kommenden zwei Wochen. Hermine probierte mit Harry ein paar neue Zaubersprüche aus und Ron schaute gelangweilt zu. Man versuchte Hermine so gut wie möglich abzulenken, doch im Unterbewusstsein hatte Hermine ihre Gedanken immer noch ganz woanderst.

"Etwas Süßes?" fragte die Süßwarenverkäuferin, die sie schon von letztem Jahr kannten.

"Eine Tüte Feuerlakritze." sagte Ron und gab ihr zwei Goldstücke.

"Ich schau mal nach Ginny." sagte Hermine und stand auf. Auf dem Gang stieß sie mit Draco zusammen. Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden an und dann sagte er:

"Ehhmmm...tut mir Leid, Hermine." Er drückte sich an ihr vorbei und verschwand im Slytherinabteil. Nun war Hermine definitiv verwirrt. Draco hatte sie sonst immer Granger oder Schlammblut genannt und hatte sich sonst auch nie entschuldigt. Konnte diese kleine Sache ihn wirklich so ändern? Hermine ging wieder in ihr Abteil, nun wollte sie nicht mehr zu Ginny…sie wollte Garnichts mehr.

"Hat sich Draco Malfoy gerade wirklich bei dir entschuldigt?" fragte Ron und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

"Na dem muss es wohl wirklich ernst sein." sagte Harry und alle fingen an zu lachen. Wie sollte sie die Ferien ohne ihre Freunde überstehen. Am Bahnhof angekommen war Hermine sichtbar nervöser. Wie sollte sie diesen verdammten Chauffeur finden und seit wann besitzen die Malfoys ein Muggelfahrzeug?

"Also Hermine, viel Glück! Vielleicht sind die ja gar nicht so übel." sagte Ron und umarmte sie.

"Das glaubst aber auch nur du."

"Falls was ist kannst du und ja eine Eule schicken." ermutigte sie Harry.

"Danke." Dann verließen Harry und Ron durch das Portal die Zauberwelt und Hermine schaute ihnen sehnsüchtig nach. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt mit den beiden gegangen und hätte ihre Eltern auf der anderen Seite begrüßt. Nun war Hermine allein…ganz allein. Wo war Draco? Dann sah sie einen Mann in einem Anzug auf sie zukommen.

"Sind die Hermine Malfoy?" fragte der Mann höflich. Bei dem Wort 'Malfoy' schluckte Hermine, doch sie nickte. _Malfoy, ich glaub ich muss Kotzen!_

"Gut. Ich werde sie nach Malfoy Manor bringen." Hermine nickte und der Chauffeur nahm ihr Gepäck.

„Nehmen sie bitte meine Hand, Miss." Okay, die Malfoys besaßen schon mal kein Auto, wie würde apperieren. Hermine hatte sich natürlich schon mal darüber informiert.

"Mrs. Malfoy bittet um Entschuldigung, dass sie sie nicht abholten konnte, Miss."

"Hmm." Dann nahm Hermine die Hand des Mannes und disapperierte. Sie kamen vor einem großen Gebäude an und Hermine stieg aus. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben aber das Gebäude gefiel ihr sehr. Auch der Garten war sehr schön angelegt und die Blumen blühten. Der Chauffeur gab ihr ihre Koffer und sie ging zur Tür. Na toll, jetzt musste sie die ganzen Ferien bei den Malfoy's in ihrem alten, jedoch schicken Haus verbringen. Zögerlich drückte sie die Klingel. Etwas kleines machte die Tür auf-ein Hauself.

"Sie wünschen, Miss?" fragte der kleine Elf.

"Verzeihung Sir..." Hermine konnte ihren Satz gar nicht beenden, denn der Elf fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Blinky ist kein Sir, Miss. Blinky ist ein einfacher Hauself."

"Verzeihung."

"Keine Verzeihung, Blinkys Schuld. Nun, was wünschen sie?"

"Ich bin mit der Familie Malfoy verabredet. Mein Name ist Hermine Gran- ich meine Malfoy."

"Oh natürlich. Verzeihen sie bitte. Der Hausherr ist zurzeit noch auf Reisen." Das beruhigte Hermine schon mal, denn vor Lucius hatte sie eine Höllenangst. "Aber die Lady und der junge Sir sind da und erwarten sie bereits. Die Lady wird sie im Salon empfangen." Hermine nickte und Blinky führte sie in einen großen Raum mit einem Kamin, Sesseln und wunderschönen Teppichen auf dem Boden. So schlecht war dieses Haus gar nicht. An den Wänden hangen Portraits und in der Mitte des Raumes stand Narcissa Malfoy.


	2. Diagon Alley

Hermine rührte sich kein Stückchen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie sagen könnte, dann kam Narcissa auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte:

"Meine Kleine. Edlich habe ich dich wieder." Hermine war verwirrt, sie hatte so viele Dinge im Kopf. Sollte sie Narcissa wegstoßen? Sie anschreien? Hermine machte nichts dergleichen, sie entspannte sich nur. Sie warmherzig hätte sie Narcissa niemals eingeschätzt. War es nicht _die_ Reinblutregel niemals Gefühle zu zeigen? Sie hatte sich Narcissa ganz anders vorgestellt, eher strenger und arroganter mit durch und durch Platinblonden Haaren. Jedoch war Narcissa nicht die strenge Blondine. Sie war zwar blond, doch sie hatte schwarze Strähnen in ihrem Oberhaar und einen guten Sinn für Mode. Hermine konnte den schnellen Herzschlag der Frau hören. Dann lies Narcissa los und lächelte sie an.

„Blinky wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Draco wird dich dann zum Abendessen abholen." Sie schaute zu Draco, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und nickte. Hermine wurde von Blinky in ihr Zimmer gebracht das in grün und silber gehalten wurde. Auf der Tagesdecke des Bettes war eine Schlange abgebildet. Sie schaute sich um. Das Zimmer war riesig genauso wie der Kleiderschrank. Sie kam sich mit ihrer einfachen Muggelkleidung etwas doof vor, währen Narcissa in den schönsten Kleidern und Draco in den besten Anzügen und Hemden dastand. Plötzlich pickte etwas an ihrem Fenster, es war der Phönix von Dumbeldore. Sie öffnete das Fenster, ließ den Phönix herein und nahm den Brief und das große Päckchen entgegen. Sie laß zuerst den Brief:

_Miss Granger, _

_In der Box die sie erhalten haben ist ihr Kater Krummbein. Ich habe ihn kleingezaubert und sobald er aus der Kiste draußen ist wird er wieder seine normale Größe annehmen._

_Genießen sie die Ferien._

_Professor Dumbeldore._

Hermine öffnete das Päckchen und ein winziger Krummbein schlüpfte heraus der sich sogleich verwandelte und in normaler Größe auf Hermines Schoß kroch und sich an sie schmiegte. Draco stand in der Zeit am Türrahmen und beobachtete das ganze lächelnd, dabei hatte er sich doch vorgenommen erst mal nicht so nett zu ihr zu sein. Er räusperte sich und fing Hermines Aufmerksamkeit.

„Eh…Mum sagt, dass es Essen gibt." Hermine nickte und Draco verschwand sofort wieder. Sie verstaute noch schnell _Die Märchen von Beedle und und dem Bard_, räumte ihren Zauberstab weg und ging mit gemischten Gefühlen herunter zum Essen, das relativ ruhig verlief.

„Also Hermine, dann erzähl mal, was sind so deine Lieblingsfächer in Hogwarts?" Hermine schaute von ihrem Teller hoch, freute sich, das es etwas anständiges zu reden gab.

„Mein Lieblingsfächer sind Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, auch wenn ich Professor Snape nicht ausstehen kann." Narcissa lachte. Doch es war kein künstliches Lachen, es war ein nettes.

„Hast du deinen Freunden das alles schon erzählt?" fragte Narcissa

„Ja."

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Granger kein Schlammblut ist." Narcissas Augen weiteten sich.

„DRACO! So etwas sagt man nicht! Du entschuldigst dich jetzt sofort oder du kannst dir deinen tollen Rennbesen zu Weihnachten abschminken!" Sofort wandte sich Draco an Hermine:

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich wollte das nicht so sagen, dass war sehr unhöflich von mir." Hermine nickte und lächelte. Draco war also ein Mamakind. Das konnte sie doch ausnutzen. Wie gut er doch erzogen war, wenn er zuhause bei Mama und Papa war.

„Ach und Draco-Schatzi, ich will das du dein Zimmer aufräumst! Wehe ich trete auf irgendeinen Zauberkessel!"

„Muuuuuum!" stöhnte Draco.

„Was?" Er beugte sich zu Narcissa und flüsterte:

„Lass das Schatzi weg! Hermine könnte das in der Schule voll ausnutzen und mein Ruf wäre futsch!"

„Quatsch, das würde sie nicht machen!" sagte Narcissa etwas lauter und Hermine lauschte gespannt.

„Hermine?" fragte sie. „Draco ist doch nicht etwa ein Draufgänger, oder?" Wieder lächelte sie. Ohh…jetzt würde sie es ihm schön heimzahlen.

„Naja…er lässt manchmal doofe Sprüche sausen und denkt er wäre cool nur weil er Crabbe und Goyle als seine Freunde hat. Die meisten Mädchen lieben ihn wegen seiner Macho-Art, wie sollte es anders sein?" BAMM! Der hatte gesessen!

„Soso, ein kleiner Macho." Sagte Narcissa und Draco wurde immer kleiner. „Draco, so habe ich dich nicht erzogen. Du hast anscheinend mehr von deinem Vater geerbt als ich gedacht habe." Narcissa wandte sich wieder ihrem Roastbeef zu.

„Wenn Vater das wüsste…" grummelte Draco.

„Was sagtest du, Schatz? Du kannst Blinky gerne beim Abwasch helfen." fragte Narcissa und legte eine warnende Betonung auf das _Schatz_.

„Nichts, Mutter. Ist schon okay." Hermine grinste schadenfroh. Malfoy hatte also doch jemanden, der ihn zurechtwies. Dann flog die Tür auf und da stand: Lucius Malfoy. Hermines Herz sank in die Hose.

„Ah, wie ich sehe ist Ms. Grang- ich meine Hermine schon bei uns." Er nickte ihr zu und holte etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

„Draco, ich habe etwas für dich." In Sicht kam Draco's neuer Rennbesen.

„Wow Vater! Danke!" schrie er, schnappte sich den Besen und wollte nach Draußen rennen doch Narcissa hielt ihm am Kragen fest und schaute zu ihrem Mann.

„Lucius, das sollte doch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden!"

„Cissa, es ist doch nicht schlimm wenn der Junge es schon vorher bekommt." Hermine's Augen weiteten sich. Hatte Lucius Malfoy seine Frau gerade beim Spitznamen genannt? Sie war doch im falschen Film!

„Genau Mum!" pflichtete Draco seinem Vater bei.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Du hälst dich da raus, verstanden?" ermahnte ihn seine Mutter und gab den Besen seinem Vater.

„Den schließt du bis Weihnachten weg." Lucius nahm den Besen und ging zum Besenschrank.

„Mum! Das ist so gemein!" maulte Draco. Narcissa musterte ihn.

„Aha. Wie ich sehe möchte der junge Herr doch beim abwaschen helfen?"

„Ehmm...nein!" lenkte Draco schnell ein. Lucius kam wieder zum Tisch herüber und während er an Hermine vorbei ging streichelte er ihr über die Haare, dann setzte er sich zu seiner Frau, beugte sich rüber und sagte „Hallo erstmal." und gab ihr einen Kuss. Draco rollte angewidert mit seinen Augen und schaute in der Luft herum. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Lucius Malfoy konnte also doch lieben!

„Was machen ihr noch heute Abend?" fragte Lucius.

„Ich wollte nochmal in die Winkelgasse." sagte Narcissa und sofort schauten sich die beiden Männer der Familie an und Hermine verstand erst mal Garnichts bis Lucius sich zu ihr rüber beugte und sagte:

„Wenn du einmal mit Narcissa einkaufen warst willst du das nie wieder machen! Sie schleppt dich in jedes Geschäft hinein!" Er zwinkerte.

„Lucius, erzähl dem Kind keine Märchen! Außerdem brauchen wir neue Umhänge für Draco, er ist doch so groß geworden…" Draco errötete. Hermine musste doch nicht unbedingt auch noch seinen Entwicklungsstand wissen.

„…und wir brauchen neue Kleidung für Hermine." Augenblicklich schoss ihr Kopf hoch.

„Ja Hermine. Wir sind oft zu Feierlichkeiten eingeladen oder geben sie selbst, da brauchst du ein paar hübsche Kleider und wir müssen doch eh deinen großen Schrank vollbekommen." Lucius nickte.

„Na dann. Ich muss auch wieder los." Er erhob sich, nickte seiner Familie noch einmal zu und verschwand dann.

„Am besten wir gehen gleich los, sonst ist die Winkelgasse wieder total überfüllt." Sie rief nach Blinky, der sogleich den Tisch abdeckte, nahmen die Kinder an die Hand und kurz darauf spürte Hermine wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie durch einen Gummischlauch gepresst werden und kurz darauf stand sie in der verhältnismäßig leeren Winkelgasse.

„Also, ich würde sagen wir gehen erst mal zu _Infinito__.__"_Infinito war einer der berühmtesten magischen Designer der Zauberwelt, das wusste selbst Hermine die nie viel auf Designerkleidung geben hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Narcissa würde nicht ernsthaft dort einkaufen gehen wollen.

„Muuuum! Nicht zu _Infinito_! In Muggellondon gibt es einen Jack & Jones, die haben coole Sachen."

„Draco! Das ist aber Muggelkleidung! So wirst du nicht rumlaufen! Du bist ein Reinblut und deswegen hast du dich so anzuziehen, verstanden?"

„Ja Mutter."

„Gut." Narcissa zerrte die beiden in das Geschäft wo sich Draco sofort genervt auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. Dann kam auch schon ein Mann um die Ecke. Er war jedoch kein schräger Vogel so wie Hermine gedacht hatte, sondern er hatte Style. Er trug einen schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug mit dazu passenden Schuhen. Als er die beiden sah lächelte er, offensichtlich kannte er Narcissa.

„Narcissa! Schön, dass du mal wieder da bist." Er begrüßte sie mit Küsschen links, Küsschen rechts.

„Und wen haben wir hier?" fragte er interessiert.

„Meine Tochter Hermine. Sie braucht unbedingt neue Sachen."

„Aha, noch eine Malfoy. Wirst bestimmt mal genauso schön wie deine Mutter." sagte der Designer und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du noch eine Tochter hast."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber wir brauchen erst mal einen ganzen Schrank voller Alltagskleidung und dann würden wir uns gerne noch ein paar festliche Kleider aussuchen."

„Natürlich Narcissa. Ich werde gleich mal in unserer Kollektion suchen. Darf es auch was für den jungen Malfoy sein?" fragte er und deutete auf den schon halb schlafenden Draco.

„Gott nein!" sagte der abwehrend.

„Natürlich. Für ihn bräuchten wir auch etwas Alltagskleidung und einen guten Anzug mit allem Drum und Dran." Roberto Infinito nickte und verschwand dann hinter einem Vorhang. Hermine schaute sich in der Zeit um. Alles in dem Laden war exklusiv, sogar die Kleiderstangen waren mit Gold überzogen. Narcissa schaute sich derweil ein paar Kleider an und patschte Draco immer wieder auf die Wange, wenn der kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. Dann hörte man ein Rumpeln und Infinito trat mit tausenden von Klamotten hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

„So! Hier habe ich sämtliche Alltagskleidung und festliche Kleider aus unserer neusten Kollektion."

„Vielen Dank Roberto." Narcissa nahm die normale Kleidung, drückte sie Hermine in die Hand und schob sie zur Umkleide. Hermine betrachtete die Kleidung. Es waren fast nur Röcke oder normale Kleider, die sie auch mit Strumpfhose im Winter tragen konnte. Es waren keine Hosen dabei. Hosen trug Hermine sowieso nicht. Sonst hatte sich noch haufenweise Pullis, Blusen und T-Shirts und alles war _so_ schön. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin. Ein Kleid gefiel Hermine besonders gut: ein geblümtes Sommerkleid mit einem Gürtel um die Taille. Dann probierte sie die Röcke an, auch hier hatte sie einen Liebling: einen dunkelblauen, gerafften Rock. Danach zeigte sie alles Narcissa, die natürlich alles an ihr umwerfend fand und somit alles kaufte, den Rock jedoch nur unter dem Einwand, dass Hermine eine Strupfhose drunter ziehen müsste. Dann probierte sie die Festkleidung an. Diesmal suchte sie sich ein graues Kleid aus. Nachdem sie fertig war kam Draco an die Reihe und sie musste beinahe Lachen, als sie Draco in seinem feinen Anzug sah.

„Ach Draco, siehst du hübsch aus!" sagte Narcissa und fummelte an seiner Krawatte herum. Dann zog er sich wieder um und Narcissa bezahlte eine ganz schöne Summe. Doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Danach schleppte sie Draco und Hermine noch in einen Schuhladen und in einen Juwelier wo sie Ketten, Ohrringe und Armbänder für Hermine kauften und goldene Manschettenknöpfe für Draco. Als sie spät Abends wieder nach Hause apperierten dachte sich Hermine, dass die Malfoys vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm sind. Aber das war schließlich erst der erste Tag der Ferien, sie hatte ja noch drei Wochen mit ihnen vor sich.


	3. Kingsley und Umbridge

Am Abend setzten sich die drei vor den Kamin. Es war ruhig...zu ruhig für Draco's Ansichten und deswegen nutze er die Gunst der Stunde und fragte:

"Mum? Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise und ich wollten die kommenden Wochen Quidditch üben. Wir wollten schon morgen Anfangen...nur das du Bescheid weißt." Narcissa musterte ihn.

"Hast du deine Hausaufgaben überhaupt schon gemacht?" fragte sie interessiert, denn die Ferien würden wieder schnell herumgehen und Draco würde es erst wieder am letzten Tag einfallen.

"Hausaufgaben Mutter? Wir haben keine." log Draco und machte dabei ein fröhliches Gesicht. "Toll, nicht?" Narcissa schaute in skeptisch an.

"Soso, also zu meiner Zeit war das nicht so."

"Das war ja auch vor fünfzig Jahren oder mehr!" scherzte Draco und lachte.

"Haha, wirklich witzig. Darf ich dich an deinen Rennbesen erinnern?" fragte Narcissa und augenblicklich wurde Draco ernst. "Der kann nach Weihnachten gerne nochmal drei Wochen verschlossen bleiben. Also, hab ihr Hausaufgaben?" Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Doch jetzt wandte sich Narcissa an Hermine:

"Hermine-Schätzchen, habt ihr Hausaufgaben?" Das war ihre Chance! Nun würde es für Draco richtig unangenehm werden.

"Natürlich. In Kräuterkunde müssen wir einen Aufsatz von acht Pergamentrollen über Unkraut schreiben. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste müssen wir Gründe finden, warum die unverzeihlichen Flüche verboten sind und in Zaubertränke sollen wir die Herstellung und die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes korrekt beschreiben und Studieren. Außerdem wurden wir in Wahrsagen in Gruppen eingeteilt und sollen in den Ferien ein Projekt über Wahrsagen anfangen." Narcissa's Gesichtszüge verwandelten sich nun von sanft zu wütend und sie schaute erneut Draco an.

"Aha. Und du sagt mir ihr habt keine Hausaufgaben!" Draco schenkte Hermine einen Todesblick. Die würde es schön bereuen wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts sind.

"Mein lieber Sohn, ich kann dir jetzt mal eins sagen: du wirst dich nicht mit deinen Freunden treffen, bis wenigstens die Hälfte deiner Hausaufgaben gemacht sind und du endlich dein Zimmer aufgeräumt hast!" Er schaute seine Mutter unglaubwürdig an.

"Aber Muuuum!" bettelte er und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

"Tu nicht so! Eigentlich sollte ich dir, dafür dass du mich angelogen hast, auch noch deinen Rennbesen wegnehmen!" Nun sammelten sich in Draco's Augen Tränen. Bitte nicht seinen geliebten Nimbus 2001! Er musste doch in die Schulmannschaft und Potter schlagen! Doch sein Retter kam mal wieder zur richtigen Zeit, denn genau in dem Moment kam sein Vater an apperiert.

"Vater! Vater!" schrie Draco. "Mama will mir meinen Rennbesen wegnehmen!"

"Draco! Du führst dich ja auf wie ein kleines Kind!" sagte Narcissa.

"Warum?" fragte Lucius an Narcissa gewandt.

"Er hat mich angelogen! Du weißt, dass ich das nicht dulde! Er hat uns nicht anzulügen." Lucius schmunzelte. Ja, Draco war durch und durch sein Sohn.

"Aber Mum, das kannst du doch nicht machen!" Er war dem heulen nahe.

"Mein Lieber, du wirst schon noch sehen was ich alles machen kann und an deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt gleich mal damit Anfangen dein Zimmer aufzuräumen und wehe du rufst Blinky dafür!" Draco sprang beleidigt auf und stampfte die steinerne Treppe hinauf.

"Und wehe du knallst die Tür!" schrie Narcissa ihm nach, doch da war die Tür schon krachend ins Schloss gefallen. Lucius fing an zu lachen und schenkte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein.

"Lucius! Was bitte ist denn jetzt so witzig?" schnauzte Narcissa ihren Mann an.

"Nichts. Du bist halt wirklich die Frau im Haus."

"Natürlich bin ich das. Hast du das jetzt erst gemerkt? Ein paar Tage ohne mich und das Haus würde in Schutt und Asche liegen!"

"Na, das Stimmt jetzt aber nicht." lenkte Lucius ein.

"Doch, dass tut es! Draco würde sein Zimmer nicht aufräumen, seine Wäsche nicht in die Wäschetonne tun und nach ein paar Tagen würde es da Oben von alten Pizzakartons nur so wimmeln und du würdest wahrscheinlich Fudge und Kringsley zu einer Ministeriums-Party einladen!" Narcissa malte sich das ganze schon aus. Gott, wie würde das alles dann aussehen! Und wer dürfte es sauber machen? Na sie und Blinky!

"Die Party wäre dann aber ohne Umbridge!" scherzte Lucius und verschluckte sich beim Lachen an deinem Whiskey.

"Siehste, das haste jetzt davon! ich hoffe für dich, dass diese Party ohne die alte Umbridge wäre!" Die strecke ihr Kinn in die Höhe. Sie konnte diese Frau partout nicht ausstehen! Für die immer perfekt gekleidete Narcissa war sie der Inbegriff von Style- und Geschmackslosigkeit. Immer nur Rosa! Von hell zu dunkel...von dunkel zu hell! Und dann ihre Art, zum Kotzen, von ihrem Parfum mal ganz abgesehen! Dieser schreckliche Oma-Duft!

"Ahaaa...bist du eifersüchtig?" fragte Lucius belustigt und Hermine schlich sich ganz langsam aus dem Salon heraus. Das sollten die beiden selber klären. Vielleicht konnte sie sich etwas über Draco lustig machen.

"Eifersüchtig? Auf die alte Schrunze? Das ich nicht lache! Kingley mag sie vielleicht scharf finden aber die ist doch ein alter, vergammelter Pfannkuchen!" lästerte Narcissa ausgiebig und lief hin und her. Wie konnte ihr Mann es nur wagen sie als eifersüchtig zu bezeichnen.

"Oho, meine Liebe. So einer Ausdrucksweise kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir. Wie nanntest du das immer? _Vulgär?_"

"Na und? Auf die trifft es doch zu! ich weiß ja nicht, was Kingsley von der will!" Lucius musste erneut schmunzeln. Im Ministerium wurde nämlich schon so einiges ausgeplaudert aber wer weiß schon, was davon wirklich wahr ist.

"Was der von der Unbridge will? Hmm...anscheinend viel!"

"Was?"

"Naja, man erzählt sich da schon so einiges!" erzählte ihr Mann amüsiert und wartete auf die Reaktion seiner Frau. Sie war ja durch und durch die Klatschqueen und ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie sofort eine Eule an ihre Klatschqueen-Freundinnen schicken würde.

Narcissa riss die Augen auf.

"Nein!" sagte sie baff. "Der alte Kingsley vögelt die Umbridge?" Sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. "Das darf ja nicht wahr sein! Was für eine Schande!" Lucius konnte langsam garnichtmehr aufhören zu Lachen.

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" fragte sie entnervt. Diese News waren wohl zu viel Information.

"Es ist doch ihre Sache, was die beiden machen. Kingley ist nicht Umbridge's Chef und umgekehrt."

"Aber trotzdem! Stell dir das doch mal vor...Nein! Besser nicht! Der kann doch garnichtmehr!" Nun prustete Lucius los und spuckte den Feuerwhiskey gleich mit aus.

"Lucius! Der schöne Teppich!" schrie Narcissa. "Das darfst dann _du_ saubermachen!"

"Entschuldige Liebste. Aber das war gerade göttlich!"

"Was denn?"

"Na, das mit dem nichtmehr können! Was denkst du überhaupt? Kingley ist 45 Jahre alt! Da geht schon noch was."

"Hmmm..."

"Sonst würde bei uns ja auch nichts mehr gehen."

"Lucius, nicht so laut! Die beiden müssen über unser Sexleben ja nicht unbedingt bescheid wissen!"

"Aha. Jetzt ist es also doch das Sexleben? Es war doch immer das sogenannte 'Liebesleben' oder was auch immer." Narcissa rollte mit den Augen.

"Ach. Ist doch egal!" sagte Narcissa genervt und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Lucius schnappte sie am Arm, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie.

"Lucius!" murmelte sie doch er ließ sie nicht los und Narcissa erwiderte nun den Kuss. Dann kam Draco die Treppe heruntergepoltert. Er wollte sich über die Ungerechtigkeit von vorhin beschweren, doch dann sah er seine knutschenden Eltern und er stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. Seine Eltern lösten sich mit einem Schmatzer und Lucius fragte:

"Was ist?"

"Na, ihr habt mich vorhin ungerecht behandelt! Das mit den Hausaufgaben dauert viel zu lange! So lange kann ich nicht auf Quidditch verzichten!"

"Dein Pech, junger Mann. Ich hab's dir gesagt! Ist dein Zimmer aufgeräumt?" Draco schüttelte gelangweilt den Kopf.

"Dann würde ich das jetzt mal machen. Vielleicht überlege ich es mir dann doch anders! Aber es muss blitzeblank sein!" Draco nickte erfreut und rannte die Treppen herauf.

"Du kannst es einfach nicht durchalten." sagte Lucius grinsend.

"Aber du. Du verwöhnst ihn doch so."

"Halt die Klappe!" sagte Lucius. gab Narcissa einen Klaps und machte da weiter, wo sie vorhin stehen geblieben waren.


	4. Draco's schmutziges Geheimnis :)

"Immer noch nicht fertig?" fragte Hermine amüsiert als sie Draco's verwüstetes Zimmer betrat.

"So wie's aussieht, nein! Kannst dich ja mal nützlich machen, Grang- ehmm...Hermine!" zischte er und dachte sich nur: _Verdammt! Sie ist ja gar keine Granger! Das war vielleicht mal bescheuert!_

"Ne. Kannst deinen Dreck selber wegmachen, Malfoy!" gab sie zurück und musterte das Zimmer. Überall lag etwas rum. Kessel, Bücher, Klamotten, Federn, Pergamentrollen, ein Zauberstab, ein alter Besen und die frisch gebügelte Slytherinbettwäsche lagen auf dem Boden.

"Mensch Draco. Blinky hat deine Bettwäsche gerade erst frisch gebügelt und du tust sie nicht mal zusammenlegen!" Draco schaute sie finster an. Wie konnte sie es wagen so mit ihm zu reden?

"Und? Die Elfe muss doch was zu tun haben!" sagte er desinteressiert.

"Du bist echt das Letzte, Malfoy!" Sie sprach das _Malfoy _aus, als wäre es etwas Ekelhaftes doch Draco lachte nur und grummelte:

"Spuck doch _Malfoy_ nicht so aus. Vergiss nicht, du bist selbst eine!" Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen. Verdammt! Wo er Recht hat hatte er Recht!

"Ja Hermine. Mir passt das genauso wenig wie dir! Finden wir uns damit ab!" Man hörte ein Räuspern und im Türrahmen von Dracos Zimmer stand Narcissa.

"Hört doch auf euch zu streiten! Hermine, ich weiß für dich ist das nicht leicht und du Draco, machst es ihr auch nicht gerad einfach! Wir hatten doch was abgemacht! Wie sieht es hier überhaupt aus? Ich dachte du wolltest aufräumen?"

"Jaja, hatten wir das nicht schon mal?" fragte Draco ganz entnervt. "Mum, kannst du das nicht mit Magie wieder machen? Biteeeeeee!"

"Nein Draco. Es ist dein Saustall und den räumst du auch alleine wieder auf!" Draco zog ein beleidigendes Gesicht und schrie Plötzlich auf.

"Scheisse! Was war das?" fragte er und schaute auf seine Beine herunter wo sich Krummbein verkrallt hatte.

"Du Mistvieh! Geh von mir runter!" Er schubste die Katze weg und riss sich, da Krummbein die Krallen immer noch in seiner Haut hatte, dabei noch seinen Oberschenkel auf.

"Du verdammter Kater!" schrie Draco und warf Krummbein einen Schuh hinterher, doch der Kater war schon lange aus dem Zimmer.

"Nenn meine Katze nicht noch einmal so, verstanden?" schrie Hermine.

"Er war doch selbst Schuld!" verteidigte sich Draco und merkte, wie das Blut von seinem Oberschenkel runter zu seinem Fußknöchel rann. Die Wunde war relativ tief und brannte wie Feuer. Draco stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Er versuchte sie zwar so gut wie es ging zu verbergen doch Hermine nahm sie war.

"Oh, weint jetzt der große Draco Malfoy?" Sie grinste Schadenfroh.

"Halt doch die Klappe! Die Tränen sind ein normaler Reflex du dummes Gör!"

"Und? Das sich Katzen irgendwo festkrallen ist auch eine normale Sache! Aber Krummbein hat sich noch nie an so einem Arschloch festgekrallt wie du es bist!" Draco und Hermine standen nur noch eine Haaresbreite voneinander entfernt.

"Kinder! Jetzt reicht es!" sagte Narcissa und ging zwischen die Beiden.

"Draco-Liebling, lass mich mal die Wunde sehen. Wir müssen sie sauber machen bevor sie sich entzündet." Meinte Narcissa besorgt. Er schaute seine Mutter schief an.

"Mum! Ich werde meine Hose ganz sicher jetzt nicht hier vor dir ausziehen!"

"Gott Draco! Ich bin deine Mutter! Ich hab' schon alles gesehen was an dir dran ist!" Draco errötete.

"Und? Ich bin ein heranwachsender Mann, wenn man sich da vor der Mutter ausziehen muss kann das das Selbstbewusstsein stark vermindern!" fachmännelte Draco. Narcissa rollte mit den Augen.

"Rede doch kein Stuss! Aber okay, wie du willst. Wenn du unbedingt ins St. Mungos willst ist das kein Problem für mich."

"Das wird nicht passieren! Übertreib doch nicht immer so."

"Ach Draco. Ich sehe doch, dass du fast weinst." sagte Narcissa fürsorglich und legte eine Hand an seine Wange sie er sofort wieder wegstieß.

"Mum, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!" motze Draco.

"Oh, ich vergaß. Ist ja auch wirklich peinlich wenn die alte Mutter mal kuscheln will. Ich denke, dass wir dann auch mal deine ganzen Spiele und den Rest des kindlichen Zeugs wegschmeißen können wenn du schon so groß bist!" Draco schluckte. Seine Spiele? Nein!

"Ach, und dein Schnuffeltuch kommt auch gleich auf den Müll!" Das war's! Wie konnte seine Mutter ihn nur so vor Hermine bloßstellen?

"MUM!" schrie Draco. Nun war er wirklich dem weinen nahe. Warum verletzte sie ihn so sehr? Ja, auch Draco Malfoy hat Gefühle. Seine Mutter wusste doch, dass das Tuch von seiner verstorbenen Großmutter war und er total daran hängt. Hermine hatte mittlerweile einen Lachkrampf bekommen.

"Warum hast du das erzählt?" schrie Draco seine Mutter an.

"Schrei mich nicht an. Wenn du schon so groß bist, kannst du doch damit umgehen, oder?" Draco war nun auch noch sauer.

"Halt die Klappe!" sagte er drohend. Er stampfte auf seine Mutter und Hermine zu, stupfte sie aus der Tür und kanllte mit einem: "Lasst mich doch alle einfach in Ruhe!" die Tür zu. Hermine und Narcissa standen nun vor einer verschlossenen Tür und von drinnen konnte man leises Schluchzten hören.

"Vielleicht ging das etwas zu weit." sagte Hermine und Narcissa nickte.

"Ich werde mit ihm reden." beteuerte Narcissa und starrte auf den Boden. Ganz klasse. Sie hatte versagt. Hermine ging den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Narcissa stand einfach nur da und überlegte, dann Klopfte sie doch an Draco's Zimmer an. Es kam keine Antwort also öffnete sie die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder. Sie blieb an der Tür stehen und fragte:

„Draco?" Er rührte sich nicht, lag auf der Mitte des Bettes mit dem Kopf in seinem Kissen vergraben und in der Hand das Tuch.

„Draco weinst du immer noch?" Sie trat einen Schritt näher.

„Nein. Ich bin nur müde." Wimmelte er ab.

„Aha. So hört sich das aber nicht an." Sie ging nun ganz zu Draco und setzte sich auf sein Bett und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Rücken. Diesmal wurde sie nicht zurückgeschlagen.

„Warum hast du das gesagt?"

„Ich weiß nicht aber es war falsch von mir."

„Du weißt doch, dass es mir viel bedeutet!"

„Ja, das weiß ich."

„Ich vermisse sie einfach! Es ist jetzt zwar schon zwei Jahre her aber das ist mir egal!" Und wieder wurde er von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelt.

„Schhht. Ist ja gut." beruhigte Narcissa Draco feinfühlig und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett. „Ich bin ja da." Wieder erwarten rückte Draco näher und kuschelte sich an seine Mutter. Na, das wir das nochmal erleben dürfen.

„Gute Nacht." flüsterte sie und strich ihm über den Kopf. So endete Hermines erste Tag bei den Malfoys.

Und Draco's schmutziges Geheminsiw war...ein Schnuffeltuch ;D  
Jeder von uns hat ja so seine "schmutzigen Geheimisse" oder Dinge, an denen man hängt die meist für Ausenstehende unvostellbar sind :)  
So auch Draco. Ich könnte mir Draco die mit einem Kuscheltuch niemals vorstellen also habe ich das mal genommen xD


	5. WER kommt an Silvester?

Am nächsten Morgen, als Draco aufwachte war seine Mutter bereits weg und Hermine stand grinsend im Türrahmen.

"Soso." war alles war sie sagte.

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" fragte er entnervt. Als ob das gestern nicht schon genug war musste sie heute auch nochmal auf ihm rumhacken! Was hatten seine Eltern da bloß in die Welt gesetzt. Hermine sagte wieder nichts, stand einfach nur grinsend da.

"SO! jetzt hör mal zu! Entweder verschwindest du jetzt sofort oder ich sag Onkel Severus, dass er dich vor der ganzen Klasse bloßstellen soll!" Hermine machte große Augen.

"O-o-Onkel Severus?" stotterte sie mit offenem Mund. Jetzt war es an Draco zu grinsen.

"Ja Hermine. Snape ist mein Pate. Toll was? Ich denke, der kann da so einiges zu meinen Gunsten drehen." Doch so leicht ließ sich Hermine nicht unterkriegen. Sie hatte zwar Angst vor Snape und wollte ihm immer wieder zeigen, dass sie die Beste war aber von diesem kleinen Malfoy würde sie sich doch nicht erpressen lassen! Was der konnte konnte sie schon lange.

"Okay! Wenn du das machst, wird jeder in die Schule dein 'kleines Geheimnis' wissen! Du weißt doch, was ich meine?" Jetzt machte Draco große Augen.

"Das würdest du nicht wagen!" schrie er.

" Und ob ich das würde!" gab Hermine zurück, rannte ins Zimmer, nahm sich Draco's Tuch und sagte:

"So, wenn du das wirklich machst wird das Ding mit der Überschrift: 'Draco's Schnuffeltuch." in der großen Halle hängen! Also pass besser auf oder soll ich dich gleich verhexen?" jetzt musste er sich geschlagen geben. Hermine war einfach die bessere Hexe.

"Ich schlage dir etwas vor." fing Draco an.

"Aha. Und was? Bestimmt wieder was sinnloses!"

"Nein. Ich setzte Snape nicht auf dich an dafür behältst du mein Geheimnis für dich, in Ordnung?" Hermine überlegt, damit konnte sie leben.

"Okay, abgemacht. Aber wenn du ihn auf mich ansetzt, wird das Ding in der großen Halle hängen, das schwör ich dir!"

"Okay. Und falls das sogenannte 'Ding' einfach so in der großen Halle hängt, ohne einen Grund, werde ich Snape auf dich hetzten!"

"Okay." Sie gaben sich die Hände und Hermine schmiss das Tuch wieder aufs Bett.

"_Hab ich gerade wirklich eine Vereinbarung mit Malfoy getroffen?" _dachte sich Hermine. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass er nie imstande dazu wäre.

Die Tage vergingen und Weihnachten stand vor der Türe. Sie und Draco wollten sich eigentlich in Ruhe lassen, doch das klappte nicht wirklich. Auch wenn es beide nicht zugeben wollten: sie akzeptierten den anderen nun und fanden sich mit der Situation ab. Jedoch waren beide zu eitel um das zuzugeben, das merkte auch Narcissa. Hermine fragte sich immer wieder, ob sie ihren Eltern etwas schenken sollte und entschied sich dann dafür. Also ging sie mal wieder in die Winkelgasse, wo sie auch auf Neville traf und ein nettes Gespräch führte. Er hatte für seine Großmutter ein Geschenk gekauft. Hermine schlenderte durch die Straßen und überlegte. Was konnte man den Malfoys schenken? Sie hatten doch schon alles. Sie blieb am Schaufenster von Olivander stehen und sah einen Anhänger in Form eines Sternes für den Zauberstab. Das wäre doch etwas für Narcissa, oder? Sie betrat das Geschäft und sofort kam .

"Ms. Granger! Was für eine Freude sie zu sehen! Wie läuft es in der Schule?" sagte Mr. Olivander fröhlich.

"Gleichfalls. In Hogwarts läuft alles gut, danke."

"Das ist gut. Warum sind sie hier? Stimmt etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab nicht?" fragte Olivander.

"Nein, alles ist bestens. Ich habe nur ihren Zauberstabanhänger im Schaufenster gesehen und dachte das wäre das perfekt Weihnachtsgeschenk."

"Oh ja. Das ist es! Für wen ist es denn?"

"Für Narcissa Malfoy."

"Du liebe Güte! Narcissa? Ich erinnere mich noch dran wie sie damals mit Bellatrix hier das erste Mal hereinkam. Ich wusste schon damals, das aus ihr mal was Großes wird und jetzt? Jetzt ist sie mit Lucius Malfoy verheiratet! Das hat meine Erwartungen sogar noch übertroffen! Sie haben sich da genau das richtige Geschenk herausgesucht, Ms. Granger. Dieser feine, silberne Anhänger wird wunderbar an Narcissa's Zauberstab aussehen! Sie wird gefallen an dem Geschenk finden." Mr. Olivander holte den Anhänger aus dem Schaufenster und verstaute ihn in einer mit rotem Samt gepolsterten Schatulle.

"Wie viel macht das dann?" fragte Hermine.

"Hmmm...für sie zehn Galleonen."

"So billig? Das ist doch echtes Silber!"

"Keine Wiederrede." scherzte Olivander und Hermine gab ihm das Geld und steckte die Schatulle ein.

"Auf Wiedersehen Ms. Granger. Ich hoffe, sie kommen mich bald mal wieder besuchen."

"Das werde ich, Mr. Olivander." sagte Hermine fröhlich und verließ den Laden. Sie ging weiter. Sollte sie etwas für Draco kaufen? Zuerst schien ihr dieser Gedanke grotesk. Wenn man ihr vor einem halben jahr gesagt hätte, dass sie mal ein Geschenk für Draco Malfoy kaufen würde, hätte sie denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Doch jetzt schien sie tatsächlich eins kaufen zu wollen. Sie ging in ein Besengeschäft und schaute sich um. Einen Besen wollte sie natürlich nicht kaufen aber vielleicht etwas Zubehör? Einen Anhänger konnte Draco nicht gebrauchen aber eventuell ein Pflegeset? Er hatte doch mal erzählt, wie sehr er es hasste, dass seine Eltern nicht das richtige Pflegezeug besitzen. Das war es. Also kaufte sie für Draco ein Besenpflegeset. Es war nicht wirklich teuer also brachte sie das übers Herz. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Lucius. Er war wirklich eine harte Nuss. Sie lief wieder an sämtlichen Schaufenstern vorbei und ließ sich inspirieren und auf einmal stieß sie auf ein Paar grüne, funkelnder Steinchen. Das wäre doch etwas für Luciu's Stab? Man konnte die Augen der Schlange doch ersetzen. Grün hatte er jedoch schon. Sie betrat den Laden und schaute sich die Steinchen an. Jedoch hatten die Pupillen keine runde Form, sondern die Form einer Schlange. Jetzt war Hermine überzeugt. Das würde Lucius auf jeden Fall gefallen. Sie bezahlte, verließ den Laden und flohte zurück nach Malfoy Manor.

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ruhig bis Narcissa beim Abendessen sagte:

"Severus kommt an Silvester."


	6. Die Hölle ist zugefroren

Hermine schluckte. Auch das noch! Warum ausgerechnet Severus Snape? Draco guckte sie über den Tisch schief an und kicherte.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Narcissa genervt.

"Na, Minchen hat Angst vor Sevi!"

"Stimmt gar nicht!" schrie Hermine empört.

"Doooooooch!"

"Neiiiiiin! Und du hast bestimmt Angst vor Dumbeldore oder Madame Hooch!"

"Seh' ich so aus oder was?"

"Ja, tust du!"

"Nein, tu ich nicht!"

"ES REICHT!" Narcissa schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und augenblicklich wurden beide still. Narcissa Malfoy konnte ausrasten? das hatte sich Hermine eher von Lucius vorgestellt.

"Ihr müsst mit den Streitereien aufhören!" sagte sie streng.

"Der fängt doch an!" grummelte Hermine beleidigt und zeigte auf Draco.

"Sie provoziert mich!" verteidigte er sich.

"Es ist mir verdamm nochmal egal wer anfängt, verstanden? Wir sind eine Familie und ich dulde das nicht! Euer Vater wird davon erfahren!"

"Willst du uns jetzt drohen oder was?" fragte Draco provozierend.

"Noch so eine freche Antwort, Draco und Weihnachten fällt für dich aus!" Er riss die Augen auf und spuckte fast seine Spaghetti wieder aus.

"Sei froh, dass dein Vater noch nicht da ist!" murmelte Narcissa. "Der hätte ganz anders reagiert." Keiner sagte mehr etwas und das Abendessen wurde in Stille beendet. Musste das jetzt sein? Schließlich war Morgen doch Weihnachten. Nach dem Essen saß die ganze Familie, inklusive Lucius im Salon.

"Draco, hast du wenigstens mal dein Zimmer aufgeräumt?" fragte Narcissa und durchbrach die Stille.

"Ja, habe ich!" gab er stolz zurück.

"Na dann kann ich es mir ja auch mal anschauen, oder?"

"Nur zu." Narcissa hob eine Augenbraue an und ging hinauf zu Draco's Zimmer, gefolgt von ihrem Sohn, Hermine und Lucius. Sie öffnete die Tür und tatsächlich: er hatte sein Zimmer aufgeräumt.

"Hmm. Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet." gab sie zu und schmunzelte.

"Toll was?" sagte Draco.

"Ja, gaaaaaaanz super." meinte Lucius ironisch. "Kann man ja wohl auch erwarten."

"Okay, dann ist es Schlafenszeit." sagte Narcissa.

"WAS?" Draco schaute sie durchdringend an.

"Natürlich. Es ist schon spät."

"Aber morgen ist doch Weihnachten." mischte sich Hermine ein.

"Ihr habt es richtig erfasst: MORGEN. Deshalb gilt die Weihnachtsausrede auch erst morgen." erklärte Narcissa. Draco hatte nun wieder schlechte Laune und tapste von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Wenn ihr nicht Schlaft, kommt Santa nicht und bring euch keine Geschenke."

"Mensch Mum. Wir sind doch keine Kleinkinder mehr! Santa gibt es nicht und deswegen müssen wir auch nicht ins Bett!" grummelte Draco beleidigt.

"Doch, das müsst ihr. Ab jetzt. Fertigmachen. In einer halben Stunde komm ich nochmal hoch und dann will ich euch im Bett sehen, okay?" Hermine nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Draco stand mit einer vorgeschobenen Unterlippe da.

"Das ist unfair!" meinte er.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Du bist eh müde, das sehe ich doch."

"Nein, bin ich nicht!" entgegnete Draco motzig.

"Keine Diskussion. Ich komme in einer halben Stunde wieder." sagte Narcissa und ging wieder mit Lucius an der Hand herunter. Draco blieb noch eine Weile schmollend stehen, dann stampfte er beleidigt in sein Badezimmer. Seine Mutter behandelte ihn doch wie ein Kleinkind! Er wollte nicht Schlafen! Er konnte nicht schlafen! Draco putze sich seine Zähne, zog sich den Slytheringrünen Schlafanzug an und kuschelte ins Bett, kurz darauf kam seine Mutter herein.

"Das war nicht mal ne halbe Stunde!" warf er ihr vor.

"Und? Du bist doch trotzdem fertig." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes schlossen sich die Gardinen vor dem großen Fenster.

"Gute Nacht." flüsterte sie, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum.

"Dir nicht!" grummelte Draco vor sich hin. Er versuchte ernsthaft zu schlafen doch es ging nicht. Er würde morgen seinen neuen Rennbesen bekommen, da konnte er einfach nicht schlafen. Doch dann kam ihm die Idee. Er würde warten, bis seine Eltern schliefen und dann würde er schon mal heimlich ein bis zwei Runden auf dem Ding drehen. Genau, so würde er es machen. Er wartete und wartete. Nach gefühlten 46 Stunden gingen dann auch seine Eltern schlafen und Draco wartete noch etwas.

In der Zeit standen Lucius und Narcissa im Badezimmer und machten sich fürs Bett fertig.

"Denkst du, dass Draco auch schläft?" fragte Narcissa unsicher.

"Ganz sicher, Cissa. Der Junge war doch todmüde." Ouuu..wenn die beiden wüssten. Sie stiegen ins Bett und Lucius löschte mit einem "Nox" die Lichter, kurz darauf hörte er Narcissa ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen. Sie schlummerte schon tief und fest, da spürte sie wie Lucius anfing sie zu küssen.

"Lucius." murmelte sie.

"Entspann dich." war alles, was er sagte und das tat sie. Er ließ seine Hände an ihrem Körper herabwandern und kam schließlich zwischen ihren Beinen an. Seine Hand bewegte sich in langsamen Kreisen und Narcissa stöhnte.

"Psst Schatz. Du weckst die Kinder."

" .Weiter." keuchte sie. Er widmete sich wieder voll und ganz seiner Frau bis er ein lautes Poltern hörte.

"Was war das?" fragte er alarmiert und stellte sie Bewegungen ein.

"Nicht Lucius. Mach weiter...biteeee!" bettelte sie.

"Nein. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Du weißt so geht das nicht!" er wollte seine Hannd wegziehen doch Narcissa hielt sie fest.

"Bitte Lucius. Nur noch zwei Minuten."

"Nein Cissa. Ich muss jetzt nachschauen was da passiert ist sonst kann ich so nicht." flüsterte er, zog den Arm aus Narcissa's Umklammerung und schritt auf den Gang hinaus. Narcissa stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. Lucius ging den Gang entlang, bis er schließlich auf den Störenfried traf.

"DRACO! Was zur Hölle tust du da?" fragte er wütend. Draco stand vor dem geöffneten Besenschrank und alles darin verstauten Besen lagen auf dem Boden.

"Ich ehmm..wollte nur sichergehen, dass es den Besen gut geht. Das nichts kaputt ist und so." versuchte Draco sich rauszureden.

"Jaja, verarschen kann ich mich selber! Wir brauchen auch unseren Schlaf!"

"Ah ja, Schlaf. Verstehe." sagte Draco und grinste dreckig.

"Draco! Mach das du in dein Zimmer kommst, auf der Stelle!" Draco nickte und ging grinsend zurück in sein Zimmer und Lucius ging zurück zu Narcissa.

"Bin wieder da." sagte er fröhlich doch nun schlief Narcissa. Er legte sich neben sie, schlang ein Arm um ihre Taille und wollte da weitermachen, wo sie vorhin aufgehört hatten doch Narcissa schlug im Halbschlaf seine Hand weg und murmelte:

"Lass es. Jetzt mag ich auch nicht mehr. Nacht!" Lucius drehte sich zur Seite. Na toll! Sein Sohn hatte es ihm mal wieder ganz schön versaut. Am nächsten Morgen war es Narcissa, die alle mit ihrer fröhlichen Laune aus dem Bett schmiss.

"Guten Morgen!" rief sie gute gelaunt, stürmte in Draco's Zimmer und riss die Vorhänge auf.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco-Schatzi." sagte sie und drückte ihrem halbwachen Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Los! Aufstehen! Hermine ist auch schon wach!"

"Mir egal!" grummelte er und vergrub sich unter seiner Decke. Narcissa lachte, ging zu Draco und zog ihm die Decke weg. Dann ging sie wieder auf den Flur und rief von dort aus:

"Luuuuuuciuuuuuuus! Mach hinne!" Mann! So gut gelaunt hatte Draco seine Mutter noch nie erlebt. Kurz drauf hörte er auch schon Schritte auf dem Flur die vor seinem Zimmer stehen blieben.

"Morgen, Son." sagte Lucius in seinem schwarzen Anzug. Zu Weihnachten trug er immer einen Anzug.

"Morgen. Warum hat Mum so gute Laune?" fragte Draco.

"Keine Ahnung." antwortete Lucius. "Aber was die genommen hat, das will ich auch!" Draco kicherte. Sein Vater war also auch gut gelaunt! Umso besser für ihn. Anscheinend hatte er die Aktion von gestern Nacht schon wieder vergessen. Zwei Minuten später kam Narcissa wider reingestürmt und meinte unschuldig:

"Also Draco, Hermine, Papa und ich essen unten jetzt Pfannkuchen mit Schokosauce, Eier und ganz viel Toast aber wenn du nicht mitessen willst..." Sofort sprang Draco aus dem Bett. Pfannkuchen? Schhokosauce? Das würde er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen! Er war ruck zuck umgezogen und haute sich sein Frühstück rein. Er hatte einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt: 10 Pfannkuchen hatte er geschafft!

"Gibt's jetzt Geschenke?" fragte er neugierig.

"Nein. Wir machen es so wie jedes Jahr: erst nach dem Abendessen."

"Boha! Das dauert ja ewig!"

"Und? Wir werden dann halt einen Spaziergang machen und etwas spielen." Draco murmelte etwas vor sich hin und leckte das letzte bisschen Schokosauce von seinem Finger. Der Tag zog sich ewig lange. Alleine der Spaziergang war schon eine Tortur. Seine Eltern müssten ja auch überall Händchenhaltend stehenbleiben und ihnen erzählen, wie sie sich hier und da zum ersten mal getroffen oder geküsst hatten. Draco war einfach nur froh als sie wieder zuhause waren und den Rest des Nachmittags Zauberschach spielten. Zum Abendessen gab es ganz Traditionell Fisch und danach durften sie endlich ihre Geschenke auspacken. Draco packte natürlich zuerst das längliche Päckchen aus, in dem sich ein neuer Rennbesen befand.

"Ohaaaa!" sagte er gespielt überrascht.

"Als ob du es nicht gewusst hättest!" scherzte Narcissa. Draco fiel seinen Eltern um den Hals und bestand darauf, ihn sofort auszuprobieren doch das durfte er leider erst am nächsten Tag. Außer dem Rennbesen bekam er noch Schreibfedern, Bücher über Quidditsch, neue Umhänge und neue Spiele. Das letzte Päckchen war von Hermine. Er öffnete es und staunte.

"Mensch, Hermine!" rief er überglücklich. "Das ist echt klasse. Danke!" Und plötzlich umarmte er sie. Das hätte Hermine jetzt nicht erwartet doch es fühlte sich gut an. Wer hätte das gedacht? Gestern noch gestritten und heute gibt's eine Umarmung, aber schließlich war ja auch Weihnachten. Dann packte Hermine ihre Geschenke aus, auch sie bekam allerhand. Bücher über dies und jenes, neuer Schreibfedern, ein Zaubertrankmischkasten und von Harry und Ron bekam sie jede Menge Süßkram. Auch sie fiel ihren Eltern um den Hals und genoss die ungewohnte Nähe zu den Beiden. Natürlich freuten sich auch Lucius und Narcissa über die Geschenke ihrer Kinder und der Anhänger sah einfach fabelhaft an Narcissa's Zauberstab aus. Spät am Abend, als alle schon im Bett lagen, kam plötzlich Draco zu ihr ins Zimmer.

"Hey Hermine. Ehmm...ich wollte mal fragen ob ich noch ein paar Feuerlakritze haben kann?" fragte er schüchtern.

"Klar." Draco kam ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett. Sie aßen Feuerlakritze und fingen an zu reden.

"Was findest du eigentlich so Tolles an Narbengesicht?"

"Hey! Er heisst nicht Narbengesicht sondern Harry und ist mein bester Freund, okay?" verteidigte sie Harry.

"Sorry. Du bist doch nicht etwa in den verliebt, oder?" Draco schaute interessiert.

"Gott nein! Wir sind nur Freunde!" entgegnete sie schnell.

"Jaja, da sagen sie alle. Wenn man es abstreitet ist es doch immer so." Draco lachte.

"Nein Draco, wirklich."

"Okay, okay. Ist ja gut. Dann ist es bestimmt Weasel, oder?" Hermine errötete. Sie fand Ron wirklich gut. Auch wenn er hin und wieder in Fettnäpfchen tappte, doch das alles würde sie natürlich nie zugeben.

"Aha! Es ist also Weasel! Meine Schwester ist verliebt!" hänselte er sie und nannte sie dabei zum ersten mal Schwester.

"Nein, ich find ihn nur nett."

"Jaja. Mine und Weasly hocken auf nem' Baum, knutschen rum man glaubt es kaum!"

"Hey, hör auf!" Sie schlug ihn mit einem Kissen. "Und was ist mit dir und dieser Pansy?" jetzt war Draco sprachlos.

"Haha! Wusst ich's doch!" kicherte sie. Die kleine Parkinson hatte es Draco wirklich angetan. Die Hänselei ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter, bis die beiden schließlich todmüde in Hermines Bett einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Narcissa zu Hermine ins Zimmer und sah die beiden schlafend daliegen. Ihr huschte sofort ein breites Grinsen über das Gesicht und sie rief flüsternd:

"Lucius! Komm schnell her! Das musst du sehen!" Sofort kam Lucius angeeilt und auch er lächelte.

"Soso. Die Hölle ist also zugefroren."


	7. So finster die Nacht

Hermine und Draco kamen langsam zu sich. Was kicherte da denn so? Draco öffnete sein Augen und da standen: seine Eltern. Er schob die halbschlafende Hermine ganz sachte von seinem Bauch.

"Also habt ihr euch doch vertragen." strahlte Narcissa.

"Wie's aussieht." bestätigte Draco.

"Na dann. Kommt runter. Frühstück ist schon fertig." Draco nickte und krabbelte aus dem Bett.

"Was'n los?" murmelte Hermine.

"Es gibt Frühstück. Komm." sagte Draco und hielt ihr eine Hand zum aufhelfen hin die Hermine lächelnd annahm. Gemeinsam gingen beide runter zum Frühstück, wo sie sich hungrig ein paar Toast und Eier reinstopften.

"Hey Mum." sagte Draco während er sein Ei köpfte. "Wusstest du, dass Minchen in Weaslbee verschossen ist?" Hermines Kopf schoss in Draco's Richtung und sie errötete.

"Ach wie süß. Mein kleines Mädchen ist verliebt." Hermine's Rot verwandelte sich in Dunkelrot und sofort gab sie zurück:

"Und Draco ist in Pansy verknallt." Nun wurde Draco rot.

"Stimmt garnicht!" sagte er zu seiner Mutter.

"Das sehe ich aber ganz anders. Du wirst ja ganz rot mein Schatz." Sie kicherte.

"Na und?" Draco wurde immer kleiner.

"Luc, was sagst du dazu?" Lucius schaute von seinem Tagespropheten auf.

"Zu was denn?" fragte er.

"Du hast mal wieder nicht zugehört. Na, dass Hermine und Draco verliebt sind!"

"Stimmt nicht!" schrien beide.

"Doch, es stimmt." konterte Narcissa belustigt und biss in ihr Marmaladentoast.

"Ehmm..ja. Schön." antwortete Lucius.

"Männer."Narcissa machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

"Ach Lucius, die erste Verliebtheit. Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" sagte Narcissa verträumt.

"Ouuhh ja." pflichtete Lucius ihr desinteressiert bei. Der Tagesprophet war ja spannender.

"Ich weiß noch, wie das bei uns angefangen hat, Schatz."

"Oh Mum! Bitte erspar uns das!" beschwerte sich Draco und hielt sich die Hände vor die Ohren.

"Ist ja gut." beruhigte Narcissa ihn. Nach dem Frühstück musste Hermine Narcissa etwas ernstes fragen.

"Mum?" fing sie unsicher an.

"Ja, Liebes?"

"Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ihr mein altes Aussehen wieder herzaubern könnt?" Narcissa ließ den Teller, den sie gerade in der Hand hielt, fast fallen. Ihrer Tochter war also wirklich bereit eine Malfoy zu werden. Eigentlich würde der Zauber sich eh auflösen, wenn sie 18 Jahre alt war.

"Hermine, bist du dir da auch sicher? Du wirst nie wieder aussehen wie jetzt. Ich kann dich dann nichtmehr zurückverwandeln." fragte sie ernst.

"Ja. Ich habe mir das alles ganz genau überlegt und ich bin mir sicher." Narcissa ging auf Hermine zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Na gut." sagte sie und ließ wieder los. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach:

"Infernito Sempraro!" Nichts tat sich und Hermine schaute sich unsicher um.

"Keine Sorge. Die Verwandlung dauert ein bis zwei Stunden." Hermine nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Nach einer halben Stunde konnte man die ersten Veränderungen sehen. Ihre Haare wurden länger und wurden blonder. Die Augen wechselten ihre Farbe von braun zu blau-grau und ihre Haut wurde immer blasser. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war von der alten Hermine nichts mehr zu sehen. Narcissa führte sie zu einem Spiegel und Hermine atmete hörbar ein. Ihre Haare waren nun blond und länger, ihre Augen waren nichtmehr braun sondern blau-grün und ihre Haut war porzellanweiß.

"Du siehst so hübsch aus." sagte Narcissa stolz. Nun war sie für immer und unwiderruflich eine Malfoy. Aber es gefiel ihr. Sie mochte ihr neues Aussehen. Sie ging sofort hoch und schrieb Harry und Ron mal wieder einem Brief, in dem sie alles erklärte und ein Foto dazu sendete. Was würden die beiden wohl sagen? Wie würde Harry damit klarkommen? Sie wollte gerade wieder ins Wohnzimmer, da stieß sie im Gang mit Draco zusammen.

"Upsa.'Tschuldigung. Aber..." stammelte er. "Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte er verblüfft.

"Deine Eltern haben den Zauber von mir genommen. Jetzt bin ich offiziell eine Malfoy." Draco schaute sie immer noch mit offenem Mund an.

"Gefällt es dir nicht?"

"Nein. Du siehst fantastisch aus, wirklich." Jetzt konnte er trotz seines Erstaunens ein Lächeln über die Lippen bringen. Kurz danach stieß auch Lucius dazu und reagierte erst mal genauso wie Draco, dann sagte er:

"Wirklich schön. Ich geh dann mal ins Ministerium und regle alles, nicht das bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit der Tagesprophet wieder irgendetwas falsches erzählt." Und sofort disapperierte er. Den ganzen Tag wartete Hermine gespannt auf die Antworten der Jungs, bis abends die beiden Briefe ankamen. Zuerst öffnete sie mit zittrigen Händen den Brief von Harry.

Liebe Hermine,

Es freut mich, dass dich die Malfoy's so gut aufgenommen haben und du dich dort wohlfühlst. Du siehst wirklich fantastisch aus. Die Malfoy-Haare stehen dir :)

Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht sauer. Es ist deine Entscheidung und wenn du dich wirklich so wohlfühlst, dass du eine Malfoy sein willst, dann ist das in Ordnung.

Genieße noch schön die Ferien. Wir sehen und dann in Hogwarts.

Harry.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Für Harry war es also in Ordnung. Gut. Er war wirklich ein echter Freund. Doch im Brief von Ron fand sie etwas anderes vor:

Hermine,

Warum hast du das getan? Hast du dich jetzt wirklich mit dem Schleimbeutel Malfoy so gut angefreundet? Die haben dich doch einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen! Ich kann doch nicht mit einer Malfoy befreundet sein! Du bist nicht mehr die Alte! Bleib doch bei deinem Draco!

Ron.

Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Wieso? Sie konnte doch nicht ändern, was sie war! Sie fühlte sie als Malfoy nun mal wohl! Warum verstand er das nicht? Sie fühlte sich als hätte ein Speer ihr Herz durchbohrt. War dieses Gefühl Liebeskummer? Warum war er so gemein? Die Tränen tropften auf den Boden und glänzten auf ihrer weißen Haut. Sofort kam Krummbein auf das Bett gehopft und schmiegte sich an sie.

"Ach Krummbein." seufzte Hermine. "Warum? Warum versteht er das nicht?" Und wieder wurde sie, bei dem Gedanken an Ron, von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt.

"Ich liebe ihn doch." In dem Moment erschrak Hermine. Hatte sie das gerade eben wirklich gesagt? Ja, hatte sie. Was sollte sie machen? Harry schreiben? Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Sie schnappte sie Feder und Pergament und schrieb alle ihre Sorgen nieder. Dann band sie den Brief an die Beine ihrer Eule und sagte:

"Bring das so schnell wie es geht zu Harry und bleib so lange da bis er eine Antwort geschrieben hat!" Die Eule flog los. Hermine betete, das Harry schnell antworten würde. Er wusste doch immer einen Rat. Sie legte sich aufs Bett, schaute zum Fenster raus und weinte. Sie wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, wenn es nicht an der Tür geklopft hätte.

"Ja." sagte sie tonlos. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat Narcissa.

"Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Ja, geht schon."

"Das sehe ich aber nicht so. Gefällt dir dein neues Aussehen doch nicht?" Sie setzte sich neben Hermine.

"Doch, doch. Nur...ich habe Harry und Ron ein Foto geschickt."

"Oh." Narcissa schien zu verstehen. "Und Harry findest es nicht..."

"Doch. Er findet es gut nur Ron nicht." Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus und Narcissa nahm sie in den Arm.

"Schht. Was hat Ron denn gesagt?" Sie streichelte Hermine beruhigend über den Rücken und nun kam auch Draco ins Zimmer aber Narcissa gab Draco eine Geste zum Ruhig sein, an die er sich mal ausnahmsweise hielt.

"Er hat gemeint, dass ich nicht mehr die Alte bin und dass er nicht mit einer Malfoy befreundet sein kann!"

"Den mach ich fertig!" sagte Draco. Er kochte förmlich doch Narcissa hielt ihn zurück.

"Das hat er wirklich gesagt?" Hermine nickte.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Hermine aber dann ist es kein richtiger Freund. Er sollte deine Entscheidung akzeptieren und dich unterstützen anstatt auf dich wütend zu sein. Du kannst nun mal nicht ändern was du bist." Hermine nickte erneut und da kam auch schon Hedwig angeflogen. Draco entnahm der Eule den Brief und gab ihn Hermine, die ihn sogleich las:

Liebe Hermine,

Ich verstehe, dass das für Ron schwer ist. Er braucht einfach etwas Zeit. Lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen! Wenn die Ferien vorbei sind, solltest du vllt. mal mit ihm reden. Mach dir keine Gedanken und falls noch was ist: schreib mir eine Eule. Du weißt: ich bin immer für dich da.

Dein Harry.

Über Hermines Gesicht huschte ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Und?" fragte Narcissa und Draco wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

"Harry sagt, dass Ron einfach Zeit braucht, ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen soll und evtl. mal in Hogwarts mit ihm reden soll."

"Genau. Das ist eine gute Idee." sagte Narcissa.

"Aber wenn er danach immer noch so gemein ist bekommt der ne' Abreibung von mir!" Narcissa und Hermine schauten sich an und fingen dann an zu lachen.

"Was ist?" fragte Draco empört.

"Na, wenn dir jemand vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte, dass du Ron verprügeln würdest nur um meine Ehre zu retten, hättest du einfach nur dumm geschaut und jetzt?"

"Jetzt ist es halt änderst. Niemand beleidigt meine kleine Schwester." Draco lächelte.

"Hey! Woher weißt du, dass du der Ältere bist?"

"Garnicht. Ich weiß das einfach so."

"Mum?" Hermine schaute fragend Narcissa an.

"Tut mir leid, Draco. Aber Hermine ist älter. Sie wurde am 19.09.1979 geboren und du am 5.06.1980."

"Och Mensch." Draco schmollte gespielt. "Naja, dann darf halt keiner meine große Schwester beleidigen."

"Ach übrigens: morgen ist ja Silvester." Sofort rutschte Hermine das Herz wieder in die Hose. "Was wollt ihr essen?"

"Raclette!" schrie Draco sofort begeistert.

"Raclette? Bist du dir da sicher, Schatz?" fragte Narcissa mir hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Hermine, was meinst du?"

"Für mich geht das in Ordnung."

"Na gut. Dann gibt's halt dieses Käse-Zeug und jetzt ab ins Bett." Hermine hatte Angst, dass sie in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu kriegen würde doch durch Harry's Brief und Narcissa's beruhigende Worte gelang es ihr doch, während sie durch das Fenster in die finstere Nacht hinausschaute.


End file.
